The use of space radiator or panel systems to provide heat rejection in spacecrafts, satellites or the like is well known. When a space vehicle is launched, the space available in the vehicle or its launching rocket is limited for carrying out its mission. However, the vehicle must have a source of electrical energy provided by a large area utilizing solar energy along with a power conversion system. Therefore, the space vehicle must be designed to include surface areas which can be exposed to radiation after the energy conversion system, for instance, has been separated from the vehicle.
The size and weight of space vehicles in general, must be minimized for launch considerations. Therefore, the panel systems themselves must be designed to minimize size and maximize the compactness of the structure. The use of solar generators which can be folded or swung out from the vehicle has afforded a successful solution of the problem.
Stacked solar cell arrays or panels are known as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,600 to Fletcher, dated Feb. 6, 1973. Hold down support systems for foldable or swinging panels also are known as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,347,023 to Rizos, dated Aug. 31, 1982, and 4,373,690 to Stillman, dated Feb. 15, 1983. Most such endeavors are concerned with satellite panels which are relatively small or concise to begin with. Other problems are encountered when dealing with larger vehicles such as a space stations which are launched by a space shuttle, for instance, which is manned and has severe space limitation problems in accommodating all of the extraneous equipment involved. To further complicate the size problem, such vehicles are elongated and have long but narrow cargo bays. For instance, a space shuttle bay may be sixty feet long but only fifteen feet in diameter. Space vehicles and their energy conversion systems, space radiators or the like, must be adapted to such configurations.
This invention is directed to solving one or more of the above-identified problems.